


Awakening the Oasis

by Yeo



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Corrin and Lucina as friends, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeo/pseuds/Yeo
Summary: A short fic dedicated to @Faeron93 as it was inspired by their fic with Corrin and Lucina as friends. Thank you for the inspiration!





	Awakening the Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic dedicated to @Faeron93 as it was inspired by their fic with Corrin and Lucina as friends. Thank you for the inspiration!

Lucina pressed her back to Corrin’s, her sword held in front of her. Corrin held her sword out the same way both slowly rotated their stances to keep the solders surrounding them as far away as possible.

“I should have changed my equipment before heading out.” Thought Lucina, every warrior around them held a spear forming a tight circle the only space was the length of the Falchion and Yato; both powerful swords but they meant very little when you are surrounded by spears with more than twice your reach. Lucina scanned their unknown attackers, everyone there knew that the first to show an opening would likely get hurt so the spears kept themselves a sword length away patiently waiting for Corrin or Lucina to make a mistake.

“Lucina?” Corrin’s back shifted against Lucina as she slowly moved her free arm to reach over to her companion.

“Yes?” Lucina responded with her own free arm aligning it with Corrin’s.

“I have an idea.” Corrin tapped Lucina’s arm with her free hand, Lucina felt what the princess was holding.

“What direction?”

“Clockwise.” A pause. “My clockwise.” Corrin pressed her back against Lucina’s crouching lower in the sand.

“Okay, do it.” Lucina then rolled backwards as Corren bent low letting Lucina roll over her back. The spears, primed for any opportunity, surged forward to reduce the circle but that is exactly what Corrin was waiting for as she transformed into a dragon. Tail, wing and leg then struck out, shattering the circle of spears. Lucina landed on her feet on the other side of the now dragonic Corrin rushing forward to the one still standing spear welder in front of her; easily passing into their range to grab their own spear Lucina kicked them to the ground, claiming the spear for herself in her free hand. Lucina then drove the blunt end into her opponent’s solar plexus, incapacitating them.

Lucina then readied herself to deal with any more of their would-be captors who still had a mind to continue the attack but only saw retreating backs. Turning to Corrin, Lucina saw that she too was being careful not to seriously injure anyone. Instead of kicking or launching her full dragon’s breath Corrin buffed the remaining two opponents with gusts from her wings before hitting them with jets of water that knocked them over until they retreated.

“They’re running away!” Lucina waved to Corrin. Corrin turned to Lucina and seemed to acknowledge her before a white blur shot out from the dunes and smashed into Corrin.

Corrin rolled back up to her feet still in dragon form and looked around wildly for the blur but saw nothing. Corrin turned to Lucina who was already running to her.

“Lucina did you see-“ Corrin was cut off when the blur hit her off her feet again. This time the blur was revealed to be a large white wolf with powerful jaws and a patch over her right eye.

“Corrin!” Lucina ran faster as the dragon and wolf grappled on the sand until she was briefly blinded by the bright light of both Corrin and the wolf transforming into human forms.

When her vison returned Lucina saw Nailah, the wolf queen, holding Corrin in a secure chokehold. Corrin clawed at the toned arm around her throat but any struggling only caused Nailah’s hold to tighten. One final firm squeeze was all Nailah needed and Corrin went limp and Nailah let her fall onto the sand, unconscious.

Seeing Corrin fall Lucina stopped, she couldn’t afford to be kind to this enemy. In one smooth motion she drew the spear in her hand back and threw it at Nailah perfectly aimed at center mass.

But Nailah was already looking right at Lucina and she bent low letting the spear pass harmlessly over her.

Lucina grit her teeth and brought her sword up but Nailah was perfectly placed in a low stance and closed the distance between her and Lucina in a single bound.

“How-“ Lucina was cut off by all the breath leaving her body at once. The blow was so fast she didn’t see it coming and so hard her feet briefly left the floor. Lucina didn’t feel her hand drop her sword but she heard it hit the floor, even that sounded far away as her vision tunneled and she fell forward into Nailah’s powerful arms. The sounds of Nailah calling out were distant and muted as Lucina fell into unconsciousness.

****

The first thing Lucina felt as she woke up was soft luxurious carpet. Something that far outdid anything she had experienced since travelling with Corrin. Although this carpet was pressed against her face.

“Uhhn.” Lucina opened her eyes to see Corrin, lying face down on the floor with her arms bound behind her back, two long spear blades were crossed over her neck. With the expression Corrin was sending back to Lucina as well as her now returned senses told Lucina that she was in the same position as her companion.

“Ah, now you are both with us.” 

Lucina, carefully, turned her head to see Nailah, laying gracefully on a raised pile of cushions drinking from a cup that was part of an ornate coffee set that lay to her side. Setting her cup down Nailah stood up to her full height, she was already taller than both Lucina and Corrin standing up now she loomed over them like a vengeful diva.

“Outsiders or not I thought it was common knowledge that water is precious in the desert. That oasis was ours and to use it without permission is trespassing.”

“…” Said Lucina, not wanting to make too much fuss with two spears crossed over her neck.

“…” Said Corrin her jaw clenched with the rising tension.

“But, if we had a reason to say, make you honorary members of our nation…” Nailah squatted down and looked between her two captives. “…then you would not be trespassing.”

There was a long silence. Lucina tried desperately to think of what was in their inventory that she could bargain with. As she struggled the silence filled up the room as if to suffocate them.

“If water is precious then would you like a larger oasis?” Corrin’s voice rang out clear through the tent. A cacophony of muttering began to rise up through the tent.

“Quiet!” Said Nailah. She frowned at Corrin. “What do you mean?”

“I have an affinity for water in my dragon form, as well and the ability to manipulate dragon veins.” Said Corrin. “I could pull more water up from the spring and enlarge the oasis, for as long as you want.”

Nailah knelt down next to Corrin, she reached into a pocket and produced Corrin’s dragonstone.

“With this?”

“Yes.”

“Show me.”

****

Nailah raised her cup.

“In a world as scarce and dangerous as this, few people can take the time to help others. Lack of water has kept us here for too long but now thanks to our new friends we can continue our journey!”

Everyone cheered, raising cups with Nailah in celebration. The largest tent had been filled with all of Nailah’s followers, all ecstatic, laughing, feasting and celebrating.

Corrin had transformed into a dragon and pulled up more water from the spring, doubling the size of the oasis. Apparently Nailah had been stuck here with everyone because if they had tried to fully stock up enough water they would have left nothing but a muddy puddle something Nailah considered unacceptable. But now everyone had enough water. According to Corrin she had opened a dragon’s vein to increase the flow of water from the spring so that travelers would have no trouble stocking up in the future there would be plenty of water for all passing by the oasis.

“You have a lot of this wine though.” Lucina sipped from her own cup. “Would it not have been possible to cross the desert with some of this?”

“Not so much wine, this is like the rice liquor that they make in Hoshido.” Corrin sipped some as well. “But with greater body.”

“Ah.” Nailah drained her cup and then topped up Lucina’s and Corrin’s before filling her own. “That is because this is very potent on its own. Better to just add a single drop to stop water spoiling but any more than that and you would be drunk before the sun was at its peak.”

“Wow.” Said Corrin looking at her drink.

“Ridiculous.” Lucina took another draught and swallowed with a thoughtful expression undercut only by her reddening cheeks. “Something as sweet as this cannot possibly be that strong.”

“Oh?” Said Nailah smiling. “You feel that this doesn’t have enough kick for you?” She refilled Lucina’s cup and then held out her own. “Willing to show me?”

Lucina smiled and knocked her cup to Nailah’s 

“You are on.” Lucina gave a confident smile and did not notice Corrin behind Nailah giving an ‘x’ gesture.

****

The ceiling gradually swam into Lucina’s view.

“…”

Lucina rubbed her temples as she took stock of where she was. She was lying, under a blanket in only her smallclothes, on a huge pile of pillows that took up more than half the floor space of the large tent she was in.

“Ah, what did I?” Lucina looked around and saw Corrin, lying on her side facing away. Her naked back gently moving as she began to stir awake. Lucian opened her mouth to ask of Corrin was awake but then an unfamiliar arm laced its way out from under Corrin’s blanket to stroke her back. Corrin rolled onto her back to reveal that she was pressed into a deep kiss with the Wolf Queen Nailah. The blanket fell away reviling the only piece of clothing on the pair was Nailah’s eyepatch. 

Corrin moaned as Nailah’s kiss turned into a bite and then laughed as it ended in a gentle lick. Corrin gently held Nailah’s face and kissed her forehead and then drew her into a hug while Nailah’s tail wagged happily. It was only then that Corrin noticed Lucina.

“Oh, good morning.” Corrin smiled happily at Lucina but still blushed as Nailah nuzzled into her neck for another kiss.

“…” Said Lucina, she could see that Corrin had a trail of love bytes on her neck.

“Oh? Is our wonderful winner back with us?” Nailah looked up from Corrin to smile at Lucina. “How is your head?”

“Fine, I mean, did we? I mean, what did I? I mean, I won?” Said Lucina.

“Indeed.” said Nailah. “I brought you both to my tent to make sure you got enough water before falling asleep but you were quickly unable to be roused.” Nailah then ruffled Corrin’s long hair. “This one however was full of energy.”

“…” Lucina had slowly moved through shades of scarlet as Nailah had recounted.

“Oh do you feel left out?” Said Nailah, grinning. “We still have the morning before we part ways, feel free to join in.”

“I-I-I am fine thank you very much.” Stammered Lucina quickly getting up and gathering her clothes. “I-I leave you to each othe- to your ow- alone if you don’t mind.” Without putting anything on Lucina hurried for the nearest exit from the tent.

“Lucina wait the oasis is bigger now!” Said Corrin far too late as Lucina walked out of the tent and straight into the now much larger pool of the oasis. The sound of splashing water was quickly followed by Lucina’s voice.

“I’m okay!”

Corrin made to get up. “I should go talk to her.”

“She’s fine.” Nailah pulled Corrin down onto the pillows. “More importantly.” Nailah gave Corrin another deep kiss while her hands slowly moved down to Corrins thighs which she gently spread wider. “You left me two ahead last night. I intend us to be even before you have to leave.” Nailah slowly kissed her way down Corrin’s chest.

“How can I say no to such a gracious host?” Corrin ran her fingers though Nailah’s hair and over her ears and saw her tail start to wag again.


End file.
